4 minutes
by heylondon
Summary: kinn. because kurt wants somebody to speed it up for him and take it down slow. there's enough room for both. pre-established relationship. not sure if this has been done before.


"Finn," Kurt whispered, his voice shaky. He hardly had time to break into his new Cheerios uniform (it was crisp and smelt oh-so-new and fresh) and the other male was already just about to rip it off. Coach Sylvester would make Kurt's pretty little head roll if she even saw one little rip. He seethed, trying to stay in Finn's lap while fighting off his roughness. "Finn, you can't take it off like that!"

"Sorry, I- can't- hold on-" Finn breathlessly stated, stealing kisses while hiking up Kurt's Cheerios' top. Kurt fumbled with the other, falling off entirely, but bring Finn down with him. They didn't stop kissing, and Finn left the shirt hiked up above Kurt's nippled, roaming his hands over the bare skin. He was quick, eager, thumbs rolling over past bruises. Kurt rolled his hips. "We only have-"

"-ten minutes," Kurt finished, helping Finn with his pants. Finn's were shoved slightly downward, enough to expose his hard cock. The smaller male pressed his palm against his boyfriend's erection, teasingly. Finn shuddered, fighting hard not to just fuck the other's hand. He'd come instantly if he did such a thing. He had to hold out. He knew Kurt would just get pissed off, and- "_Finn,_ hurry up!"

Eight minutes left, and Kurt was pressed up against Finn's locker. The men's locker room, he observed, always smelt the same. It reeked of sweat, unwashed clothes, _Finn_, but nowadays it had a different smell to it.

It was their fault, of course.

Kurt felt his insides twist while Finn's fingers did the same to him, curling and winding inside of him. He pushed and pulled them as fast as possible, Finn not knowing exactly how much would be enough. He kept going until Kurt gripped his shoulders. He was breathless, face twisted in an almost drunken manner. He had a habit of looking that way when he ached for the other, completely intoxicated with the smell, feel, _existance_ of Finn. He clenched harder around his fingers. "Inside, now."

Finn pulled out his fingers, messy from lubricant that was in his pockets moments prior. It was put to use once more, quickly rubbed on his cock. He pressed against Kurt, almost getting some of the lubricant on his Cheerios uniform. Kurt didn't even notice. The male only whined to hurry him up, knowing the clock was ticking down. They only had a few more minutes, just a _few-_

Kurt gasped when Finn pushed inside of him. It was a hurried thrust, yet powerful. They both almost jump as the marching band kicks up, starting their round of practice. The two males look at each other, Finn nodding to something Kurt doesn't even say. He pulls out and pushes back in, faster. Kurt moans, hard, Finn thankful the band was making enough noise that no one could hear the other. He shuddered at the sounds Kurt made, feeling the male tighten around him as he thrust in faster. Kurt clutched onto Finn as if it was a matter of life and death, arching up into his chest, not wanting to his head on Finn's locker.

Two minutes left. Kurt was euphoric, his body almost violent when reacting to Finn's rough thrusts. He listened to Finn's grunts and groans, Kurt gasping when he roughly gripped his "pear-like" hips. He fisted Finn's hair.

"Faster?" Finn asked, Kurt nodding instantaneously. Finn sped it up for Kurt, ramming into him, pressing Kurt's body into the lockers, rattling them. He knew Kurt would complain of sores later, but at that moment, he couldn't give a damn. He felt himself get closer when he took a glimpse at Kurt's facial expression. He thought it was one of pain for a split-second, but the moan accompanied with it told him otherwise. It told him Kurt was close, too.

Finn kissed him, thrusting as deep as possible. Kurt clamped down on him, moaning hard into the kiss, hands clenching into fists as his legs stiffened. Finn came just as hard as Kurt moaned, shaking as he bucked slowly into the other during orgasm. Kurt felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Finn filled him, making him orgasm with a low groan. Kurt was still being pressed up into the lockers, weakly. He held onto Finn, breathing heavily, sweaty.

They kissed, lazily, and hurried to clean up, putting their clothes back on. Kurt fixed his hair and his uniform, making sure to get rid of signs that he was sweating just minutes prior. Finn didn't take too much consideration to fix himself up. Kurt did that for him, making his hair not look plastered to his face as much.

"Good luck at practice, Cheerio," he whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"You too, Captain," Kurt replied, running his hands over Finn's basketball jersey.


End file.
